


Love We Deserve

by Krupka123



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PTSD, but otherwise they are very soft, mentioned their violent past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krupka123/pseuds/Krupka123
Summary: Daniel is scared and in constant anxiety, that is until he meets Luther.





	Love We Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story for this very rare pair. Hope you will like it!
> 
> Thank you[Lisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lisa) for beta!

When you close your eyes, what do you see?

Do you see yourself? Your loved ones? Your future?

Or do you see something else entirely?

Daniel saw his past. His terrible, horrible past and his decisions that led him to the mess of the android he currently was. Fixed, brought back to life, but broken and full of remorse. He was scared. Scared of his own shadow, of his own mind. 

There was another android like him, Simon, who tried to help him, and somehow, he managed to keep him stable, at least when he was nearby. It was the only other person he trusted, because he made himself approachable for Daniel, but others...oh, he could not speak with others. Out of fear, he hid himself from anyone else. Especially Connor, and his brothers. He knew that what he had done was the only right decision at the time, but he just could not forgive him for his betrayal. 

_“I trusted you, Connor.”_

That single memory kept playing in his head, and even if he tried to forget, to move on, he was unable to. He constantly felt like being on a thin ice in the middle of the ocean, nowhere to run.

And then he met Luther.

It wasn’t until four months from his awakening, when the giant came to visit New Jericho, the large building where a lot of androids lived and worked for Markus, their leader. Apparently, he and Simon were very good friends so, when Simon welcomed him in their small flat, Daniel, having one of his better days, came to say ‘hello’ at least, but he didn’t expect someone so beautiful, whose smile shined like the sun and whose eyes looked so honest.

“Nice to meet you.” Luther said, his voice deep but friendly.

“I, uhm, yeah, nice to meet you too.” Daniel answered from the safety of his doorframe.

“Simon told me so much about you.” 

“Did he now?” he looked at the other blond android, who smiled at him, encouragingly. 

“Luther will stay with us for a couple of days. Is it okay with you, Danny?” 

“Yeah, yeah, of course. He could take my room, I will take the sofa.” one of the things Daniel tried to be, ever since he woke up again, was humble. He knew he acted badly, putting it bluntly, and he must repay what he had done, so he tried his best, even in his worst days.

“No way. I am taking the sofa. Please, do not restrict yourself just because of me.” what Daniel didn’t knew was that Luther was very humble himself.

“No, no, I insist.” 

“You are very kind, but I must decline.”

“But I do not mind it.”

“I believe you, but as I said--” a laugh stopped them both, now looking at Simon.

“You two are delightful, really. But I have to go. So decide without me, okay? Will be back soon!” he left them, Daniel watching Simon leaving in horror. 

“But--” too late, he was gone.

“So...should I leave too? If you feel uncomfortable.” Luther asked.

“Please stay.” Daniel blurted out, surprised he said those words to some stranger, but Luther just smiled and sat down on the sofa.

“As you wish.” he said, softly, and Daniel felt calm for no reason, just by those three words. This big android was like a soothing balm on his broken soul, his aura was so charming and peaceful, and somehow, Daniel sensed that Luther was in a similar pain as him.

“I worked for a man named Zlatko, before all this happened.” 

Luther spoke after a minute, almost as he read Daniel’s mind, looking through the window next to him.

“He...he experimented on androids, in a way that was scarier than anything you could imagine. He never hurt me, but he made me do things I would rather forget. He wiped my memory many times, and every time I woke up, he put me into that machine and all was lost again. I did what he told me because I followed orders, because I didn’t know better, so I…” a single tear fell down his face, and he closed his eyes.

“Then Kara came. The First One. She and her daughter saved me, helping me to be myself again, and gave me a chance to run away. So I took it. And ever since then, I am trying to be a better person, but sometimes, it’s just so hard, when memories hunts you down and you are unable to do anything with them, paralyzed and lost in the pain of your own.” he was quiet for a moment.

“I am sorry, I shouldn’t tell you this. You barely know me, and I just--” 

“It’s okay, Luther, really. I understand you. The thing I did...I killed my owner. And almost killed his daughter. At the moment I thought that it was the right thing to do...I was just so, so angry…I will always regret the things I did when I was who I was before...” Daniel felt tired all of a sudden, sitting down.

“Are you okay?” Luther asked, looking worried.

“No, yeah, I am fine, I just need to lay down for a bit, do you mind?” 

“No, not at all, go ahead.” Daniel nodded and closed the door behind him, lying on his bed and falling asleep.

Luther lied down too, feeling overwhelmed by the interaction. He closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

…

“EMMA! I AM SORRY, EMMA!” Daniel screamed from his room, while Luther jumped up on his feet and ran into that room, finding Daniel still sleeping, punching around him in his dream state.

“Daniel! Hey, Daniel, can you hear me?! Wake up, Daniel, it’s just a dream!” he held his hands softly, worried he could injure himself, and talked calmly, directly into his ear.

“Daniel, it’s just a dream, nothing more. Just wake up. I am here, okay?” the blond android calmed down, and slowly opened his eyes.

“...Luther?” 

“Oh, you scared me.” the giant let go of his hands, making space for Daniel while the smaller android sat down, confused.

“What are you doing here?”

“You were screaming in your sleep, are you sure you are okay?” despite the nightmare and the horrible feeling in his core, he blushed.

“I am so sorry, Luther. I have these episodes and--”

“Shh.” Luther sat down next to him, still leaving Daniel his personal space, and smiled.

“It’s alright. I am here, and I will stay.”

“Are you some kind of angel or something?” the blond whispered, eyes wide open.

“No, just a person who understands what you are going through.” 

“And...could you stay here, then?”

“Of course. I will stay as long as you need me to.” Daniel felt so safe that it was almost scary. If the man before him wasn’t just so nice and friendly and good-looking...

“Would you mind to stay forever?” he said before thinking, putting his hand on his mouth, but Luther just laughed.

“If you keep me company, I as well might.” 

“Are you flirting with me?”

“I don’t know, am I?” this time, Daniel laughed, and it felt so good. 

“Well, mister, we only know each other for a few hours, and you are already trying to steal my heart?” Daniel joked.

“My apologies, dear sir, it just came out naturally.” 

Simon opened the door and heard two laughing voices from Danny’s room. He smiled. He knew that this was a good idea. 

…

"So, Luther seems nice." it was morning and said android was gone, running some personal errands.

"Yeah, he is." Daniel was sitting on the sofa, smiling.

"I am surprised you let him in so quickly. Normally, you have problems to even talk to anybody. Don't get me wrong, but it's true." Simon put down two cups of thirium coffee, a special beveridge for androids developed by Elijah Kamski, and sat next to him.

"I know, but he is different. I just…I don't know...it just feels right, you know? Like, he is just so kind, and so understanding, I…" his voice drifted off, but Simon did understand.

"It's okay, Danny. I get it. I feel safe around him, too."

"Si, listen, did you two have a...thing?" Simon spited his coffee, choking. He coughed it out and looked at Daniel.

"No way! I mean, he is handsome, but my eyes belong to someone else." 

"Really? Who?"

"Oh, would you look at that? It's time to go to work. Okay, see you later! Bye!" Simon practically fled from the room, leaving Daniel confused.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked into the silence.

…

Few days turned out to be a few weeks, and then a few months. Luther and Daniel got closer, spending all their free time together. Ever since Luther came, Daniel bloomed. He was more friendly with others, more approachable, trying to go outside more. Simon was happy, seeing him like that, and seeing Luther smile more, too.

It was a Friday night, and Daniel, as usual now, was in Luther's new flat. Living nearby, just two blocks away from the large building, Daniel was almost always there, giving Simon some space since he had been taking care of him for so long. Not that he wanted to bother Luther too, but once the other android convinced him that it was a pleasure to spend time with him, he decided to allow this to himself.

"Thirium tea?"

"Yes, please."

It was their movie night and today they were watching an old movie, _‘Your Name’_. 

"It's a good one." Luther said, sitting down, putting the tea on the coffee table and rolling his sleeves up. Daniel, dressed in his large hoodie and comfy pants, admired the tight shirt Luther was wearing, and which was showing his biceps and muscular body. But only for a brief moment, he knew that he shouldn't stare.

"You watched it?"

"Yeah, with Alice. But I really like it."

"Hmm." Daniel smiled and put his head on Luther's shoulder, watching it too. He allowed this to himself, too. He normally hated touching and stuff like that, but with Luther, it was different. Everything was different. 

Luther made him laugh, smile, feel better, feel normal. His bright brown eyes, soft brown skin, his voice, the words he spoke, the way he moved. Daniel occasionally held his hand or did that just to feel closer to the giant. He knew what the name of the feeling he felt was. But he would never admit it to himself, or to Luther. He knew he was not worthy to love and be loved ever again.

At least, that was what he thought.

Only if he knew what all those small gestures did to Luther. 

The giant loved Daniel deeply. His long blonde hair in a ponytail, ocean eyes that looked at him so softly, his oversized clothes, his disturbingly funny jokes, his compassion with others. Everything. And when he put his hand into his, Luther's artificial heart whirled faster than ever. But he was too scared to tell him anything, because he thought that it could break their relationship, so he kept quiet. 

For now.

…

The movie ended and Daniel touched a small box in his hoodie pocket for the millionth time. He bought a gift for Luther: an owl pendant on a silver chain. Daniel wanted to give it to him so badly for a long time now, but he never found a perfect moment to do so.

“What do you have there?” Luther asked, focusing on Daniel, making the blond nervous.

“I, uhm, I bought you something…” he said very quietly, and Luther’s eyes widen.

“You what?”

“It’s nothing, really.” the small box was revealed and the giant opened it.

“It’s beautiful.” he whispered, putting it out on the light and then on his neck, “could you?” 

Daniel sat behind him and clasped it.

“Thank you, Danny.” he turned around to face the smaller android, being face to face to him. 

“You are welcome…” they fell into silence, and Daniel felt nervousness raising in him, suddenly wanting to kiss Luther so badly, but knowing he swore to himself not to.

Only if Luther wasn’t so cute in that night light, only if his lips weren’t so close.

He couldn’t hold himself any longer. His promises shattered on that spot and he made a move.

He just couldn’t ignore the tension between them anymore.

Daniel closed his eyes and kissed Luther, softly and quickly.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw Luther in shock, and panicked.

“Luther, oh my rA9, I am so sorry, I thou--” but a kiss shut him up, pushing him carefully down on the couch, with Luther on top of him. The big android tried not to touch Daniel too much, in fear that the other android could feel uncomfortable, only kissing him, but when Daniel hugged Luther around his neck, Luther hugged him back around his waist.

They were lying next to each other and kissing for a long time, until Daniel hid his head in Luther’s chest.

“I am so happy.” he mumbled into it, making Luther chuckle.

“No, I am the happy one.” Daniel looked into Luther’s eyes and smiled.

“No, I am.”

“No, I am!”

“No no, dear sir, I am!” both of them laughed

“I am in love with you.” they both said at the same time, smiling like idiots.

“I have a gift for you, too.” Luther took out something from his pocket, and gave it to Daniel. It was a key.

“Would you live with me from now on?”

“You know the answer already, Luther.” and he did. They both finally found happiness and the world seemed right, just for that night.


End file.
